Conventionally, as to this type of radome equipment, for example, there is disclosed a method of suppressing reflection by a radome using a matching layer having a relative dielectric constant that is ½ power of a relative dielectric constant of the radome and a thickness of ¼ wavelength (see, for example, Patent Literature 1). In addition, there is a document disclosing a matching layer of a lens in the same manner as described above (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). Patent Literature 1 discloses that powder of a material having a small tan δ is added to urethane foam or the like in order to obtain a dielectric constant of the matching layer. In addition, Patent Literature 2 discloses that a desired dielectric constant is obtained in an equivalent manner by grooves on the surface of the lens.